


Us Against The World

by Eien_no_Tsuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, one-shot dumpster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eien_no_Tsuki/pseuds/Eien_no_Tsuki
Summary: It's us against the world. Different drabbles and one-shots.





	Us Against The World

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: K+
> 
> Inspired by To the moon's River and Johnny's first meeting.

The first time I saw Mikasa was in a normal night. Aside from the fair, there was nothing that could make it special. It wasn’t rainy, nor snowy, there were not shooting stars or comets. It was a plain starry night, but still I can remember as if I was there. I can still feel the fresh spring breeze on my skin, smell the grass and that little puddle. I remember that place perfectly.

“Eren, let’s go, Zeke wants to ride the ferris wheel.” Said my father as he was pulling me from my sleeve.

“But I don’t wanna go, I want to run.” I protested as I snatched my arm from him. He gave me a glare.

“Eren, come on, don’t ruin this day, you and your brother are having fun,” My mom insisted, “listen to your father.”

“Well screw my brother.”

And I ran. I ran avoiding all the people. I tripped over a few rocks, and I scratched my knee, but I didn’t mind. I wanted to escape, go away from that stupid fair. I wanted to find a place, a lonely place where I could space out, away from the crowd.

I kept running and running, leaving everything and everyone behind. I turned around, looking how everything got smaller as I kept running away. The blinding lights seemed like little fireflies and the annoying music was getting lower and lower till I couldn’t hear it anymore. I focused on the sound of the crickets and kept moving forward, with only the moonlight highlighting the way.

I found a hill with a fallen trunk and a little puddle. I decided to sit on the trunk.

I was a beautiful view, with no one around to interrupt my moment. It was quiet. It was perfect.

I put the nasty scarf that I won at a fair game aside and I simply stared at the moon. It was my perfect night, or it was perfect until the sound of a breaking branch took me by surprise and scared me.

I quickly turned around as I spotted something moving.

Was it an animal who came to attack?

I laughed at how ridiculous it was, there weren’t any wild animals around. Only a few wolves.

 

I took a deep breath and got up to walk towards the sound. I didn’t know what it was, but it was moving faster than me. As I tried to approach it, it kept moving faster and faster, as if it was escaping from me.

I ran through the trees, hoping to see it with my own eyes. Something told me I needed it go and see what it was.

The moon crept in between the tree branches as I was entering a forest, highlighting the small delicate figure of what it seemed to be a little girl who was trying to cross the lake. 

“Wait!” I called to get her attention.

The little girl fell off the rock she jumped to. Her feet slipped as she heard me scream, apparently scared.

I heard a loud splash and her groans of pain, and I felt guilty. It wasn’t my intention to hurt her.

I figured the water was cold, (very, very cold), cause as she was getting up, she was shivering.

I walked to her, lending my hand for her to take it and lift her up.

“I’m very sorry, are you okay?” I asked worried. She had her eyes closed and her hair was wet and stuck to her pale face. I held back my laughter as I saw her squirt water from her mouth.

The girl was babbling something so silently that I couldn’t make up. I couldn’t even read her lips, as she was turning her face to another direction.

“That was my spot.” I finally heard her claim. It was a very, very little voice. So quiet and shy and calm that I could barely hear.

“Your spot?” I questioned as I pulled her up.

“Only during the fair,” she explained “no one would come to bother me…”

I felt the guilt as I remembered that was exactly what I was doing: escaping from the crowd.

She was like me.

She was trying to find that peace that only loneliness would give you, where no one would judge you, no one would tell you what to do or how to. You could be yourself, sitting and staring at the stars with no one to look at you as if you were out of your mind for doing so. No one would think you’re weird for staring at those shiny lanterns that adorned the night sky.

I looked at her again. She kept her hair out of her face to reveal a blushed face she got from the cold, with beautiful black eyes, framed by those long and thick eyelashes.

And her eyes reminded me of the night sky. They reminded me of that night. They were so dark but, yet their contrasting gleam made them so bright.

“what were you doing there?” she asked me as she was shyly fixing the skirt of her baby pink dress.

“What did you plan to do?”

“I only wanted to be alone and look up to the stars.” She admitted with shame, as if she was waiting for a judgement.

“Oh, that.”

“Please, don’t make fun of me!” she begged with her eyes shut.

“Why would I? I came to do the same” I confessed.

Wanting to be alone wasn’t bad at all, wanted to be by yourself was one of the things that made me happy. Of course, I enjoyed Armin’s company, who would always tell me the stories he read on his books, those he got from his grandfather, or Connie’s, with who I played at school, but, sometimes, when the crowds were too much that it made me feel like I was drowning in a sea of people, I liked to sit by myself, quiet.

But that night, I didn’t mind sharing that loneliness with that stranger. I wondered if she minded being alone with me.

“You’re weird like me.” She pointed out with a small smile creeping on her face, it was a smile of the relief of knowing I shared her unusual habit.

It was unusual to find someone wanting to be alone at that age. Kids would always want to play with someone else, tell their stories, their ideas to their friends, they wanted to ask millions of questions to their parents. Those who preferred to be lonely were called weird, and they were judge by others. Because it was offensive to find someone different, as if it was a crime you needed to be ashamed of.

“Would you like to share the trunk?” I proposed as I pointed where her spot was.

“Share the trunk?”

“Yes, we could both be by ourselves. I promise I won’t be annoying”

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.” I said as I lace my finger with hers.

“Okay, let’s share the trunk.” She accepted with a smile.

We walked through the trees on our way to the lonely hill, giggling as she got scared by sudden sound of someone moving to discover it was just a squirrel.

Her laugh was sweet. It was a ringing sound I could hear all day. It was so authentic, and she wouldn’t try to hide it. Her eyes would squint was she stretched her lips, and her face was blushing by the lack of air.

We walked without a hurry as we got there next to the puddle. In some way I was glad the nasty maroon scarf was still there, it meant no one found the place and no one would come to bother.

She sat next to me in silence, admiring the clam, dark sky, with twinkling little stars to light it up. I never realized how they all looked the same. They were all bright spheres of light, but it didn’t make it any less pretty.

“They are like lighthouses.” She observed without looking at me, but the sky.

I looked at her with curiosity. I wondered at that moment what she was talking about, what did she mean?

“The stars. They are like lighthouses that guide the boats to the shore.” She explained.

“Oh. You’re right.”

There was silence. It wasn’t bad, it was more of a comfortable silence, so sweet and so calm we were both enjoying it. It was just the two of us, staring at the night sky, pointing at the stars and highlighting the bigger ones. We found constellations, connecting the dots with our fingers to draw different figures.

“There’s a rabbit. Can you see it?”

“A rabbit?”

“The moon is its big, round belly, and those stars…” she drew with her tiny index finger “… they are its long ears and feet.”

“I can see it.”

The night was getting colder, and the soft, chilly wind that was blowing wasn’t helping. I turned to her to see her shivering. Her hair was still wet, same with her dress and socks. I took the scarf to wrap it around her. She opened her eyes at the unexpected feeling.

“It is warm, isn’t it?” I felt how my face got warm all sudden, and I swore, I didn’t need to see myself in a mirror to know my cheeks were red “It is yours from now on.”

She nodded as she gently touched the warm, soft fabric.

“By the way, what is your name?”

She turned to the other side.

“I won’t tell you.”

“Come on, why not?”

“You’ll make fun of it,” she excused herself as she hid her face behind the maroon scarf “everyone does.”

“why would I? come on, it can’t be worse than mine.” I insisted.

“Kids make jokes as soon as they hear it, and when I tell them why my father gave me that name, they make fun of me.”

“At least I’m sure they won’t make jokes like “I have some Erens to do” or so,” I giggled to cheered her up, and it worked, cause she let a ringing little laugh escape from her lips “See? Even you’re laughing!”

“I’m sorry.” She chuckled

“So?”

“Mikasa. My name is Mikasa.” She confessed.

“It is a pretty name.”

“Thank you, Eren.” She answered with a pretty, gentle smile.

The warmth I felt was something I’ve never felt before. I was young, so young to understand it, but, I knew it was something so rare and so special, almost as finding rabbits in the sky.

Somehow I felt like I wanted to know everything about her, like her favorite color, or the ice-cream she enjoyed the most, or what type of movies she liked the most, and if she would like to take a walk to explore, or the school she went to. And I felt like I wanted to punch each and every person that made fun of such a pretty name and made her feel like she should hide it, and I wanted to always see her smile.

Everything was fine, we would talk about the stars, and laugh and fine more figures. But everything had to come to an end.

“Eren? Eren where are you?!” my mom called.

I cussed in silence.

“I have to go.” I said.

Her smile was fading, as her pretty eyes were looking down in disappointment.

“I understand.”

“We’ll meet again. Yes, we will definitely meet again!” I cheered, and her gleaming smile came back.

“Again? Really?! When?” she squeaked.

“I don’t know, but, we will see each other again.” I replied with such confidence I never thought I’d feel.

“But, where? or how will we find each other?”

“We have many lighthouses to guide us, silly.” I spat as Mikasa smiled for me for one last time.

“See you later, Eren.” She said her farewell as she walked baby steps towards the trees, disappearing between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please excuse any mistakes. English isn't my first language and I might misspell many words.


End file.
